Ballerina x Leap! Oneshots and AU's
by iamgoku
Summary: Various AU's and Oneshots I had in mind focused on Ballerina characters that I will be writing in future. Ideas are also up for adoption by authors interested, see inside for details. Chapter 2: Star Wars AU
1. AU list

**Hello everyone :)  
**

 **I decided on posting this as I've been having a ton of AU (Alternate Universe) ideas for Ballerina (or Leap! as some know it) fics.**

 **I had an idea awhile back in February when I first saw Ballerina in theatres for a Jedi/Star Wars AU, which hasn't left me alone, and for some who follow me you would know I posted an 'Assassin's Creed/Ballerina' crossover/fusion fic awhile back (which at this time is the only Ballerina crossover fic in the fanfiction archive )**

 **Now some AU's may only be oneshots, some I may return to in future chapters if people like them enough or I get ideas to do a continuation. (some may even be spun-off into full blown fics).**

 **A lot of the ideas revolve around Felicie and Odette, but also Victor, Merante, Camille and others in various roles.**

 **I am also open to any authors who wish to use certain AU chapters to spin-off into a fic following tha continuity, if you'd like to use any of my AU's in your own stories, please let me know, I would love to spread these ideas around.**

 **Below are a bunch of AU ideas that I have in mind ( I may add more later, these are the only ones I have in mind at this very moment) some have little decriptions I was thinking off, though some don't. I anyone is interested in taking up any of those AU's, you don't have to abide by the description like some set of rules or anything, those are just ideas I had for MY version of the AU's.**

* * *

 **AU idea list:**

\- Star Wars/Jedi AU: Padawan Felicie is still without a Jedi Master, but this changes when she meets Odette, a jaded woman who isn't looking for a student.

\- Modern/Adopted/single parent AU: Odette is a teacher at a local middle school, where her adopted daughter Felicie attends.

\- Last of Us AU: Odette struggles to survive in a post apocalyptic world filled with infected, but her problems only get worse when she finds herself stuck with a young girl who needs her help.

\- X-Men AU: Newly discovered Mutant Felicie winds up at Xavier's school for gifted mutants, meeting other kids her age with powers, including a young technopath (Victor) and a teacher who she is drawn to.

-Modern/Adopted AU: Odette is a former ballerina now working as a dance instructor, her life is rather repetitive and dull, until she is persuaded by her social worker friend to take in a young girl who was taken from a neglectful home.

-Roommate AU: Teen-Felicie goes to college, only to find herself roomed with Camille, the queen bee of campus, and take an instant dislike of one another.

-MCU/Marvel Cinematic Universe AU: Odette is a former S.H.I.E.L.D Agent living in New York after leaving the agency, she was trying to put that life behind her, only to run into a young orphan girl with powers that she is struggling to control.

-Marvel Cinematic Universe/Netflix series AU: Matt Murdock finds an interesting addition to his apartment buildings tenants, in two young girls seemingly living alone. Felicie and Camille are on the run after having both escaped capture by The Hand, who want them both for their unique powers.

\- Assassin/hitman AU: Odette is one of the best guns for hire in the world, taking only the highest paid jobs from clients, however she is brought into personal and ethical conflict after discovering one of her targets is a seemingly innocent young girl.

\- Rom/Com Modern AU: After a spur of the moment comment to her overbearing parents that she's finally gotten engaged in order to get them off her back, Odette must now convince Louis Merante, her best friend ( and the man she secretly is in love with) to go along with being her 'fake fiancee' though in doing so, will she work up the courage to tell him how she really feels?

-Vampire/Werewolf AU: Merante and Odette are caught on two seperate sides of an age old conflict, one is a member of a Vampire coven, while the other a Werewolf pack. The two should be vicious enemies, yet they are the exact opposite as they try and keep their love a secret from their brethren.

-Android/Future AU: Victor has done it! He has finally finished building the perfect Android replicant, who he dubs Felicie, though through after an accident destroys his lab while powering her up, he is injured and hospitalised after being found by firefighters. Meanwhile, Odette finds a naked young girl wandering through an alley, covered in ash and dirt, who can't seem to remember anything about her past other than her name.

\- Coffee shop AU

\- Homeless AU

\- Hogwarts AU

\- Soulmate AU

\- Pirate AU

\- Western AU

-'Once Upon a Time' AU: (crossover with the show 'Once Upon a Time' )

-'Let me in' AU: (based on the movie/novel 'Let me in' )

* * *

 **Those are just some of the ideas I had for now. If anyone is interested in taking up any of those ideas, please let me know. And if you are interested in taking up any of the above ideas, you may interpret them how you see fit (you don't need to follow any of those above little descriptions I added to a T if you wish to go off in another direction)**


	2. Star Wars AU

**Here is the first AU for the fic, I just had to write this one first XD**

 **Also THIS IS BEING PUBLISHED AS A SPIN OFF! so if you want to read this as a full continued story, check my profile within the next half hour, as I'll be publishing this as it's own story.**

 **Timeline wise in Star Wars, this is several years post-'Phantom Menace' but before 'Attack of the Clones'**

* * *

"Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow..."

Félicie winced as she walked along the wide hall of the Jedi Temple, every step caused the various aches and pains she was feeling to flare up.

After having participated in yet another Jedi Temple Apprentice Tournament, Félicie had failed to attract the attention of a Master who would take her on as their Padawan. She had tried her hardest to make an impression, and showed her determination even after having been roughed up by her opponents, she had the welts and burns to prove it after having taken several hits from a training lightsaber.

 _'Why can't I do it...'_ she thought looking down at the floor, her expression faltering as she did. Despite her eagerness and determination, she couldn't help but feel dejected, after having tried more than once to find a Master, and having been passed on for other initiates, not that she wasn't happy for them, but it made her wonder what they had that she didn't, what skill or ability did they possess that alluded her.

Looking up, Félicie noticed that she had unknowingly walked until reaching the entrance to the Temple Library, seeing various Jedi of different species within, she decided on entering, maybe some reading would make her feel better.

* * *

Félicie had spent the past half hour reading through a holobook, it had helped her slightly with her troubles, but she still couldn't completely get them out of her mind, closing the book with a sigh before standing up from the desk she was at before turning and heading back to return the book to it's shelve.

However when she finally did reach the aisle of shelves that the book came from, she saw a young woman was now standing there, beside her was a hovering trolley with several holobook's loaded onto it in neat stacks.

The young woman was beautiful, she held a youthful appearance with a peachy toned skin, she had light blue eyes and dark brown, almost black hair that was back in a bun that rested on her neck. Her nose had a slightly pronounced bridge, but that did nothing to affect her appearance.

She was clad in a dark brown long sleeved undershirt with gold trim, which was beneath a white long sleeved tunic shirt that's sleeves came to her elbows, the white shirt was beneath brown tabards that came down to her waist and tied beneath a maroon cloth obi belt, she also wore a matching brown skirt went to her mid-calf and a pair of brown boots.

Félicie watched as the woman raised her right hand gesturing before the various books floated up and went off in different directions before sliding into vacant spots in the shelves. Félicie couldn't help but become enamoured by the act. Jedi using the force to telekinetically move objects wasn't anything new, Félicie had seen it many times before by the instructors and masters in the temple, but there was something about the way this woman was doing it, the way the holobooks moved through the air with a form of grace and flawless movement.

"Something you need?"

Félicie's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice, turning to see the woman was now starring at her from her position down the aisle.

"Oh, um I was finished with this" Félicie said holding up the holobook, walking down the aisle till she was in front of the young woman, who glanced at the holobook before with a slight wave of her right hand, the book was lifted from Félicie's hand and up onto the shelve behind her.

Wordlessly, the woman then moved forward, holding onto the rail on the hover trolley as she walked along.

Félicie was about to turn and leave, but glanced back at the young woman, and noticed the lightsaber on her hip, held under her obi belt, the ornamented hilt seemed to draw Félicie too it.

* * *

Odette continued making her way down the next few aisle's at a slow pace, placing the various holobook's in their proper places.

Her calm demeanour however was being tested, as she had found herself with an unwanted tag-along, the girl who she'd assisted earlier was following her along, watching from the end of the aisle, only moving up to the next once Odette has moved to the following aisle. Odette didn't need to turn around to know that the redhead was peeking her head out from the end of the aisle behind her and watching her.

She however didn't say anything, until several aisle's past and she got annoyed, deciding to catch her out on it, Odette moved past to the next aisle, but waited a few meters back, and several seconds passed before the young girl came around and instantly froze upon seeing Odette standing there with her arms crossed and her back on the hover trolley.

"Why are you following me?" Odette asked, her tone not even trying to hide her annoyance at being watched.

"I-I'm not following you...I'm...looking for a book" the youngling said stuttered out, looking away from Odette's gaze.

Odette merely sighed and rolled her eyes, turning and taking hold of the trolley again and moving down the next aisle.

"You're a terrible liar" Odette said as she stopped the trolley, moving another two books into the shelves.

"I'm Félicie" the girl said, still walking behind her, but now not making a feeble attempt to hide herself. "What's you name?"

"I'm 'busy' and I don't need some Youngling interfering with my work" Odette said as she tried to ignore the girl and walk ahead, only for her to walk faster beside her.

"Oh come on, what's so bad about telling me your name, besides I'm not interfering, you can still put those books back with me here" Félicie said unhindered by Odette's attempt to brush her off.

Sighing slightly, Odette replied. "My name is Odette, happy now?" she asked rhetorically as she saw her trolley was almost empty, the final few stacks were at the back near the handles.

"Not really..." Félicie said as her tone saddened slightly, looking away slightly.

Odette glanced over at Félicie, and noted the various scrapes and bruises she could see, as well as the small welts and burns on various parts of her body uncovered by her tunic.

"You participated in the Apprentice Tournament" Odette stated, to which Félicie nodded.

"My third time" Félicie said looking at Odette with a slight smile which held determination, before her expression fell slightly once more. "But I still don't have a Master..."

Odette however moved the trolley forward, focusing on her task at hand.

"That's too bad" she said simply, not wanting to go into details with the Youngling.

"You should probably go get those looked at" Odette said motioning to the various bruises and injuries.

Odette hoped Félicie would go, and thus give her some peace and quite.

"Sooo-"

Odette gave a small groan as Félicie kept walking at her side.

"You're a Jedi Knight" Félicie said casually, causing Odette to turn to her with a bland expression.

"Obviously" Odette said motioning to her lightsaber, as well as the fact they were in the Jedi temple.

"Well...have you ever thought of-" Félicie began before Odette cut her off.

"No" she said firmly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say" Félicie replied looking up at Odette.

The young woman turned and met her gaze with a firm one, narrowing her eyes.

"I didn't need to, and your obvious desperation isn't making it a great big secret either kid" Odette said before pushing the trolley forward.

"But why not, why wouldn't you want to have a Padawan?" Félicie asked with genuine confusion, causing Odette to let out a scoff.

"Several reasons, I don't want to waste my time teaching someone when I could be doing my own duties"

Félicie glanced around their surroundings before speaking. "Working at the library?"

"Among other duties" Odette replied with a clipped tone. "And another reason for why I wouldn't want to-" she continued turning to Félicie and leaning down towards her.

"I hate kids" she said flatly, before turning her back to Félicie and continuing on her way, leaving the younger girl behind, who this time didn't follow her.

* * *

A few hours passed as Odette was now finished with her duties in the Library, having restocked many of the shelves, she was now making her way back to the main reference station, when she suddenly saw Félicie, obviously having gone to the medical bay and gotten herself seen too.

Odette let out a sigh as the young girl made her way over to where she was before following alongside her.

"You're back" Odette said dryly as Félicie kept walking beside her casually.

"I wanted to see if you were still here" Félicie replied with a small smile.

"You can forget about asking me again, there's no way I'm going to reconsider, I'm not looking for a Padawan" Odette said firmly, though this didn't seem to dampen Félicie's mood.

"You say that now, but I think I can convince you. I've been told I can be pretty stubborn"

"You don't say" Odette replied with light sarcasm.

Félicie was about to respond when her eyes caught sight of something laying across the hover trolley's bottom. It was a brown ornate cane with metallic trim around the handle and bottom.

"Who does that belong too?" Félicie said looking around to see if there was anyone who may be missing a cane, turning back however she saw Odette stiffen ever so slightly, and her eyes narrowed as they still looked ahead.

"...oh..." Félicie said softly, her own expression dropping as she realised it was hers.

"Yeah, not such great Master material now am I" Odette said icily as she didn't pause in her walking.

Félicie picked up from that tone, that it wasn't the first time people had made comments on her cane, nor had all of them been good ones.

"I-I didn't mean anything by it..really...I was just-" Félicie tried to explain softly, before Odette turned to her with an annoyed look, not even trying to hide it.

"Look, why don't you just leave me alone and go bother somebody else!"

Félicie flinched back from the taller woman who quickly turned and continued on ahead, leaving her alone.

However unbeknownst to them to of them, a small green figure watched from afar.

* * *

 **(The Next Day)**

Odette walked along towards the Temple Library, her cane in hand tapping along with her in sync as she did, however a voice spoke up, pulling her from her thoughts.

"A moment of your time, may I have"

Turning, Odette saw Grand Master Yoda floating alongside her on a hover chair, surprising Odette momentarily.

"Oh, uh of course Master Yoda" she replied regaining her composure, Yoda motioned for her to follow him along as he floated forward.

"A mission for you, the council has" he stated as Odette looked at him with interest.

"Off planet, it is." continued as Odette spoke.

"What are the missions details?" she asked, causing Yoda to shake his head slightly.

"For now, unimportant they are, diplomatic in nature however. Not for some months, this mission is"

"But why tell me now Master? Why not closer to when I'm supposed to leave?" Odette asked as Yoda and her turned a corner and exited into a courtyard.

"Much preparation you will need, required many things are" Yoda replied calmly.

"What kind of preparation? This wouldn't be my first time in a diplomatic situation"

Yoda merely nodded at her words. "True, that is. However a decision the council has made, regarding you, it is"

Odette raised a brow in interest as she looked at Master Yoda.

"A Padawan, assigned to you we have, train them you must" Yoda said as Odette's eyes widened.

"A-A Padawan...b-but Master Yoda, I don't want a student, I mean I'm pretty sure I made that clear" she replied with shock.

"Ah, but not true this is. Not too long ago, a Padawan you were seeking" Yoda replied calmly, looking at her as Odette suddenly looked down.

"Something changed, did it not?" Yoda inquired, though Odette knew he already knew why.

"...I kept trying..." Odette said as her voice lowered, her eyes looking at the floor. "I kept trying to get a Padawan...but after what happened with my leg" she said looking at her injured leg.

"And not to mention what happened with my former Master, it seemed like no Padawan wanted to learn under me afterwards. So I decided to stop trying, save me the trouble"

"Trouble you say? Or hurt feelings, do you mean." Yoda said comfortingly.

Odette looked at him silently, her eyes showing her agreement when words did not.

"Sad, this is. But not permanent. A Padawan, chosen for you I have" Yoda said.

"But what if I'm not good enough, what If there's a reason I didn't get a Padawan in the past, what if I fail them" she replied, not wanting to open herself up to wanting to teach once more, only to end up failing her student.

However Yoda placed a hand on her shoulder, a warm look in his eyes as he spoke. "Under your teachings, learn well they will, of this I am certain, a great teacher, you will become" he said with assurance, making Odette smile slightly at the level of confidence

Odette closed her eyes for a few moments, seemingly going over everything she had been told, before opening them with a small exhale.

"Ok Master, I accept" she said as Yoda smiled.

"Good news, this is." he said before floating ahead of her slightly. "Go now I must, still in session, the council is. Here you shall come later today, your new Padawan, here they will be." Yoda said as Odette nodded as the Grand Master returned back inside.

After he was out of sight, Odette took a deep breath before exhaling, leaning against a concrete railing, her head now filled with thoughts of what she now would have to do, taking on a Padawan was a great responsibility.

* * *

Odette had returned to the courtyard later that day, after having spent a few hours in the library before heading back to her quarters, she spent the remaining time mentally preparing herself to meet her new Padawan.

 _'My new Padawan...'_ she thought to herself with a small smile, after having closed herself off for years at the thought of gaining a student after being rejected again and again, combined with the whispers and glances she got from some of the younger Jedi and Padawan's. To finally have the opportunity , was a surreal feeling that Odette was still trying to fully comprehend, as well as the still underlying concerns of her competency.

But she kept replaying Master Yoda's words of encouragement in her head, which served to comfort her as she waited.

Another half hour passes, and Odette was now sitting under one of the tree's in the courtyard with her cane at her side, letting the shade cool her as she closed her eyes.

"No way!"

Odette's eyes sprung open as her head whipped around in the direction the familiar voice was coming from, and saw Félicie standing there, starring at her with wide eyes.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Odette whispered to herself, not loud enough for Félicie to hear, before seeing Master Yoda appear behind Félicie, floating once more on his hover chair.

Félicie quickly made her way over to Odette, who stood up grasping her cane in hand as she looked at the young girl.

"You're...my Padawan" Odette said slowly, glancing over at Master Yoda who nodded.

"Determination Young Félicie has, reminded me of another Youngling, she did, from some years ago." he said with a knowing smile, causing Odette to close her eyes momentarily with a matching smile.

"Much potential, Félicie has. Nurture this you can, learn much from you, I am sure she will. Learn much from her also, I am sure you shall" Master Yoda said kindly, before turning and floating back inside on his hover chair, leaving the new Padawan and her Master to their privacy.

"So..." Odette began slowly, not sure exactly what to say, before she found herself pulled into a tight embrace, almost knocking her back off her feet, looking down she saw Félicie had wrapped her arms around her in a hug, pressing her face into Odette's chest.

For several seconds neither moved, simply standing there silently, until Félicie moved back, releasing Odette from her embrace, and looking up at her.

Odette could see Félicie's eyes were moistening, the younger girl rubbed her eyes in an attempt to clear them.

"Sorry...I-I'm just so happy, I've just been waiting for this moment, for so long" she said wiping her eyes once more and sniffling slightly, happiness brimming from the redhead as she stared up at Odette.

Odette didn't say anything right away, merely looking down at her, the emotions rolling off her. Odette's vision began to blur slightly, and she realised her own eyes were moistening, she found herself feeling similar emotions.

Placing a hand on Félicie's shoulder and getting her attention, Odette spoke.

"So have I..." she said in response to Félicie's statement. " So have I"

Félicie's expression shifted to a smaller, but still beaming smile, as Odette motioned for her to follow her, and the two left the courtyard, together as Master and Padawan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, when do I get to make my own lightsaber?"

Odette couldn't help but sigh.

This was going to be a loooong few months before their first official mission.

* * *

 **There you go ! :D the first AU ( and the first chapter that is going to be republished as a full crossover story and continued)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! reviews are always appreciated.**

 **And if you have a suggestion for an AU or which one of the list on the first chapter you want written next, please let me know.**

 **And if any author's wish to take up one of the AU ideas on the list, let me know :D I'd love to see the AU's out there.**

 **Until next time :)**


End file.
